


Dashboard Romance

by oldmanrupee



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic), Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, One Shot, Parody, Sad Ending, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrupee/pseuds/oldmanrupee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 young tumblr icons fall in love, tragically.</p><p>(this was written back when if you clicked the reblog button, it disappeared from the original post)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dashboard Romance

Reblog Symbol stole a quick glance sideways. The girl was still there, and almost uncomfortably close. “Surely she’s noticed me?” he thought. “But what if she’s purposefully trying to avoid me?”

He started to quietly panic, wondering what on earth to do. He looked at her again, for what seemed like the hundredth time. Just once hadn’t been enough. Those beautiful curves! That unusual point! But his gaze had lingered too long, and she - having felt his gaze upon her - turned slightly to face him.

“Oh hello!” She exclaimed, “Sorry, I was just thinking about my favourite gif! Are you waiting here too?”

The young lad looked down nervously, struck dumb momentarily by the lilt of her voice. He managed to stammer a vague affirmative to her question. His treacherous lips also let slip that his name was “R-Reblog” and that it was nice to meet her.

Quickly stifling a giggle at his obvious embarrassment, the girl remained polite towards this rather cute boy hidden within a boxy, angular exterior. “Nice to meet you too, Reblog! I’m Like Button! But you can call me Like if you like!”

They both giggled at her joke, which Reblog guessed that girl used at every opportunity, as an ice breaker of sorts. Indeed, he was feeling somewhat bolder already. “It’s a lovely name. For a lovely young lady!” he bravely pronounced, looking directly at her for the first time.

Her cheeks flushed a brilliant red at his flattery. In fact, her whole body turned a beautiful shade of crimson, stunning Reblog into silence. She looked up at him, preparing to reply in earnest, when suddenly….

“Click!”

Reblog had vanished! Distraught, Like remained crimson, but this time in shock and fear rather than the red of unexpected love. “Reblog? REBLOG!!” She called out in vain.

He was gone, leaving behind only dreams of what may have been…


End file.
